The invention relates to an automotive deflection control device, especially to a jounce bumper which is used in conjunction with an automobile suspension system where it is important to provide progressively greater shock resisting characteristics.
More particularly, the invention is an improvement in the jounce bumper which is described and claimed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 07/790,741 which was filed Nov. 8, 1991, and which will issue on Sep. 22, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,069. The jounce bumper of my earlier patent application is provided with a rigid, cylindrical metal sleeve which is designed to restrict radial expansion of the rubber bumper when a load is applied against the bumper. It has been found that under certain loading conditions, the metal sleeve can be crushed or severely distorted to adversely effect operation of the bumper. This invention is designed to overcome this problem while providing ample radial restriction of the bumper.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a resilient elastomeric jounce bumper which essentially comprises a cylindrical, load contacting head which protrudes from a larger diameter, cylindrical body which has a cylindrical extension which surrounds the head in spaced, radial relation, such that around the head is formed an annular void into which the head can expand, when placed under a load. The free outer annular end of the body extension curves inwardly towards the head and terminates in close proximity to the head in axial spaced relation from the outer, blunted end of the head. At least one, hollow, circular metal ring is embedded in the body extension to limit radial expansion of the head beyond filling of the annular void.